This invention relates to apparatus to accurately position and level a plurality of fence posts.
Apparatus for the leveling of fence posts are known in the art, for example, as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,300, published Jan. 19, 1982 to Buerger, Eddy C. describes apparatus to brace post footings and space posts for accurately holding a post or plurality of posts in alignment. The apparatus is preferably used in the construction of fences composed of preformed materials where precise alignment and distance between posts is critical. The apparatus consists of a plurality of clamps and spacing bars. The clamps are designed to snugly abut preformed posts of various dimensions. A first clamp lies upon the ground above a dug hole and holds a preformed pole in place in the dug hole. At least a second clamp is attached further up the post. Accurate spacing and steadying is provided by a spacing bar which attaches or snugs up to the clamps. The spacing bars communicate with at least another post and clamp assembly, and precise placement of poles in linear arrangement is accomplished. After the assembly is secured, application of permanent footing material, such as poured concrete, can be accomplished without disturbing the alignment of the poles. After the permanent footing has solidified, the clamps and spacers are removed and the posts are fixed in accurate alignment both vertically and between each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,856, published May 12, 1987 to Hall, S. S. et al. describes an apparatus to level a post. A kit is provided which is primarily designed to facilitate the construction of a fence with vertical posts and horizontal rails. The kit includes a leveling/plumbing device having a central level for indicating a horizontal position, and an end level for indicating a vertical position. The device is attachable to a workpiece being positioned, by separable fasteners of the hook and loop type. The user can then use two hands to position the workpiece while observing the desired one of the levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,040, published Dec. 11, 1990 to Mish, J. E. et al. describes apparatus to level and position a fence post by indicating and proper positioning of the post, including a first and second spirit level member, with a first elastic band securing the first and second spirit level together, and a second elastic band directed exteriorly of the second spirit level member, including a loop securable to a hook mounted to the first spirit level member to encompass a post. The elastic bands each include flexible magnetic members mounted coextensively with the elastic bands, and further including apertures directed through the first and second bands to receive fasteners, such as nails, to selectively mount the organization to the post by utilization of fasteners, magnetic attraction, or frictional elastic encompassing of an associated post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,004, published May 4, 1993 to Johnson Level and Tool Mfg. Co., Inc., as assignee, describes a post level is defined by a pair of right-angle walls. A horizontal bubble vial is mounted in each wall, and a vertical bubble vial is mounted at the intersection of the walls. The vials are mounted in the interior of a pair of spaced protrusions formed in each wall, which define internal structure engaging and cradling an end of the vial without positively retaining the vial within the protrusion. The protrusions open onto the inner surface of the walls, and a retainer plate is positioned over the opening of the protrusions to retain the vials within the interior of the protrusions. The retainer plate is light-reflective to enhance visibility of the vial bubble.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,443, published Oct. 26, 1993 to Great Neck Saw Manufacturing Inc., as assignee, describes a post level having two spaced holders fixed to two plate-like body members with a notch between the holders. A floor member is integrally attached to the body members. Each holder provides a channel that receives the end of a level vial. One of the holders has a stop to engage an end of the vial. The other holder has a detent fixed thereto that urges and resiliently engages a second end of the vial to hold the vial in position in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,669, published Jan. 14, 1997 to Zircon Corporation, describes an electronic-fence post level for leveling a fence post or other vertical member having two inclination sensors mounted orthogonally. The sensors measure inclination in each of two orthogonal planes. The output of the sensors is displayed by two scales which intersect at a central point. Each scale includes a number of triangular shaped segments arranged along a line. Each of the two scales depicts inclination in a plane determined by its associated sensor, when the fence post is at the vertical position the display so indicates by illuminating a central display point at the intersection. Otherwise the illuminated triangular shaped arrowhead for each scale indicates in which direction the worker is to move the fence post in each of the two corresponding dimensions so as to achieve vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,359, published Feb. 29, 2000 to Kapro Industries Ltd., describes a post, pipe and sign level having a pair of arms pivotally attached to each other at a hinge, each arm defining at least one level face for plumbing a surface, and at least one bubble vial mounted on at least one of the arms on a surface generally opposite to the at least one level face, wherein the arms may be swung about the hinge so as to be positioned generally parallel with each other with the at least one bubble vial being between the arms.
However, there is a need for an apparatus which not only beneficially levels a fence post, but accurately positions the post relative to an adjacent post.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fence post level apparatus that facilitates the exact positioning of adjacent posts, adjustable to suit various types of fence.
It is a further object to provide a fence post apparatus which enhances the alignment of fence posts level in both a vertical and horizontal axis.
It is still a further object to provide a fence post apparatus which enables cross post fence members to be readily installed, single-handedly and level between adjacent posts.
In one aspect, the invention provides a fence post positioning and leveling apparatus comprising
a) an elongate spacing member having a first end and a second end and a longitudinal axis;
b) a first posting-embracing frame member rigidly connected to said spacing member at said first end, and having a first vertical axis perpendicular to said longitudinal axis of said spacing member;
c) a second posting-embracing frame member rigidly connected to said spacing member at said second end, and having a second vertical axis perpendicular to said longitudinal axis of said spacing member, whereby said first vertical axis is parallel to said second vertical axis;
d) wherein each of said first and second post-embracing frame members has
i) rectangularly-shaped sides defining a post-embracing chamber adapted to receive a post therein; and
ii) releasable locking means for retaining said post in secure abutment with said sides;
e) horizontal level visual inspection means on at least one of said first and second post-embracing frame members; and
f) vertical level visual inspection means on at least one of said first and second post-embracing frame members.
The spacing member is preferably integrally formed with one or, more preferably, both of the post-embracing members.
Although the post may be received by the receiving member in close fitting engagement by merely forcing the post into the chamber, for ease of operation and subsequent secure engagement of the post, releasable locking means, such as a threaded bolt or screw are most preferred.
Thus, in one embodiment, the elongate spacing member is of a fixed, selected length, for example, of 2-10 feet, preferably 6 feet or 8 feet as typical inter-fence post distances.
Although the rigidity of the spacing member, such as a rod, bar, tube and the like is sufficient to enable horizontal alignment along the longitudinal axis to be obtained once the visual leveling means on only a single frame member is inspected and the apparatus set, for improved checking, each frame member at both of the spacing member ends should have its own leveling means.
In a preferred aspect, the invention provides fence post positioning and leveling apparatus comprising in combination a first post-embracing frame member having an operable and closeable side wall having an inner face defining in a closed mode a post-receiving chamber; rotation means to allow of said opening and closing of said side wall; releasable fastening means to hold said side wall in said closed mode; a second post-embracing frame member having an operable and closeable side wall having an inner face defining in a closed mode a post-receiving chamber; inter-frame elongate member positioning means adapted to be connected to said first and said second frame members to provide a desired fixed inter-frame member distance.
Although independent horizontal level and vertical level determination means, such as for example spirit levels, may be used with the spacing apparatus as hereinbefore defined, preferably one or, more preferably, both of the level means are permanently attached to the frame members.
Accordingly, in one preferred aspect the invention provides fence post positioning and leveling apparatus comprising in combination a first post-embracing frame member having an operable and closeable side wall having an inner face defining in a closed mode a post-receiving chamber; rotation means to allow of said opening and closing of said side wall; releasable fastening means to hold said side wall in said closed mode; a second post-embracing frame member having an operable and closeable side wall having an inner face defining in a closed mode a post-receiving chamber; first horizontal level determination means on said first frame member; first vertical level determination means on said first frame member; second horizontal level determination means on said second frame member; second vertical determination means on said second frame member; and inter-frame elongate member positioning means adapted to be connected to said first and said second frame members to provide a desired fixed inter-frame member distance.
The positioning means may comprise, in one embodiment, a single one-piece elongate member adapted to be connected at its ends to the frame members. In this case, the elongate member provides a fixed, non-variable inter-frame distance.
Preferably, the inter-frame positioning means comprises apparatus as hereinbefore defined wherein said inter-frame positioning means comprises a first rigid elongate member having a first end connected to said first frame member and a first terminal portion distal of said first end; a second rigid elongate member having a second end connected to said second frame member and a second terminal portion distal of said second end; wherein said first terminal portion and second terminal portion are connectable one to the other to provide an extended elongate lockable positioning member of a selected length connecting said first frame member to said second frame member at a selected distance therefrom; and releasable locking means for holding said first rigid member to said second rigid member at said selected distance.
Telescopic forks offer a most convenient inter-frame positioning means.
The frame members may be open-faced provided the other essential integers of the apparatus are suitably present. However, a full wall face is most preferable, to which a telescopic arm is integrally formed.
One or both of the telescopic arms most preferably have distance markings and screw, bolts or like holes for receiving screws, bolts or like fastening members.
The apparatus may be formed of any suitable material, such as preferably, a non-corrodible lightweight material, such as for example, aluminum, fibreglass or rigid plastics material.
The frame members at a suitable part are hinged to provide for opening and closing of the member around a post and are releaseably lockable, for example, by a knuckle lock mechanism.
Most preferably, the frame member has a horizontal post support means to receive an end of a horizontal cross-post. A preferred support means is a protruding lip extending horizontally from the top edge of the frame member upon which the horizontal post end sits. In a further feature, the lip may be integrally formed with a perpendicular lip extending vertically upwardly from the horizontal lip. This vertical extension assists location and retention of the end of a cross-piece on the horizontal lip.
In a preferred aspect, the invention provides fence post positioning and leveling apparatus comprising in combination a first hollow, rectangular-shaped frame member having
(i) four vertically aligned parallel faces which in a frame member closed mode define a rectangular-shaped post-receiving chamber therebetween;
(ii) releasable fastening means to hold said frame member in said closed position;
(iii) rotation means to enable at least one pair of adjacent said faces to rotate apart one from the other around the vertical axis;
a second hollow, rectangular-shaped frame member having four vertically aligned parallel faces which in a frame member closed mode define a rectangular-shaped post-receiving chamber therebetween; releasable fastening means to hold said frame member in said closed position; rotation means to enable at least one pair of adjacent said faces to rotate apart one from the other around the vertical axis; horizontal level determination means on said first frame member and said second frame member; vertical level determination means on said first frame member and said second frame member; and a pair of lockable, rigid elongate telescopic fork members comprising a first elongate rigid telescopic fork member having a first end and a terminal portion distal of said first end; a second elongate rigid telescopic fork member adapted to be received by said first fork member in telescopic engagement; locking means for retaining said first and second fork members in said telescopic engagement at a desired location therein; wherein said first end of said first elongate member is integrally formed with said first frame member; and said first end of said second elongate member is integrally formed with said second frame member.